The Cursed Trinket
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Amu has chosen a boy. His name was Ikuto. Amu has left a boy. His name was Tadase. This left boy was acquainted with two blond strangers. Mashiro Rima and Lulu De Morcerf. What happens if Lulu creates trinkets that can ruin your life? What if you were already dead? What if, you were the LIVING dead? Well, click this and see, what just might become. Some Rimahiko (couldn't resist).
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody: You've really hit rock bottom, writing a story about Tadase.**

**Another Girl: Come on, it's not that bad!**

**Random Girl: Yeah, she wrote an Amuto and she doesn't like Amuto.**

**Me: GET INTO YOUR EGGS! AND IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT TADASE!**

**All 3 charas: Yes, Cooky.**

**Me: Hahaha! I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

A boy walked down the dark streets. It was empty and lonely. Just like how he felt. He held out his hand. Normal people would see nothing, but those few special people did. He was holding a blue egg with a crown. It had closed days ago, when she started dating the thieving black cat. _Drip, drop, drip, drop._ Drops of rain fell from the sky; however, it was not the only tear shaped water falling to the ground. The rain pounded harder and harder and the boy was soaking wet.

"You're lost, ain't ya?" The guy looked up and was faced with two figures. One was his height and one was short.

"Lulu-chan, why don't we introduce ourselves to the boy, huh?" The taller one, Lulu, nodded. Their shoes made plopping sounds in the water. They both had blond hair, but their eyes were covered with their hoods.

"Hiya! Watashi wa Lulu De Morcerf. And this is Rima," Lulu said, pointing to the midget, Rima. "You want a girl to be happy, but also be yours. I can make that happen." Tadase was shocked. _How could she have known that!?_

"Just come here. I won't hurt you, promise." Tadase reluctantly took one step, then another. He knew he shouldn't listen to strangers, but he was desperate. Plus, there was something alluring about Lulu. Not like a crush, but like magic. Tadase stood in front of the girl with the Nagoya accent and she smirked evilly.

"Do what ya'll wanna do," she muttered. Rima's eyes went blank and something on her chest was glowing red. She took rapid steps, so fast that Tadase couldn't keep up. Soon, there was a girly shriek in the air. Pain spiked in Tadase's body. Rima seemed to have transported back to Lulu.

"You-you-you liar!"

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, nothing about Rima," was the last thing Tadase heard before everything turned black.

Tadase woke up in his room. He looked around. _I am alive!_ He thought. He stood up, not noticing the piece of jewelry hanging from his neck.

**Me: Yay!**

**Rima: So am I like, going to date Tadase?**

**Me: HAHAHAHA! NO! That'd be weird, not.**

**Rima: WHAT?**

**Me: R&R! Ja ne!**

**Rima: I DO NOT LIKE TADASE!**

**Me: Then you like Nagihiko.**

**Rima: GRRR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: La, la, la, la, la! Rimahiko all the way! La lee la lee la!**

**Rimahiko: What!**

**Ikuto: Awe, not Amuto?**

**Amu: Thank Kami-san!**

**Ikuto: I know you like me :3**

**Me: Uh, anyways, disclaimer, ENJOOOOOOOOY!**

Tadase sat at his desk, which happily was right next to Amu's. He wished that they would be dating, and not her and… 'him'. Soon, Nikaidou-sensei, along with a small blond girl. There was a sharp pain in the blond boy's head. He rubbed his temples. It was strange, there was no small voice asking him if he was alright…

"This is Mashiro Rima," the teacher introduced. Suddenly, everything started to come back to Tadase. All the events of last night returned to his brain except for one. The part where he blacked out. Then, he started to be unable to think. His body started to work on its own, leaving its master to take an unwanted rest. A spot on Tadase's chest glowed red and the new girl smiled deviously. Though, it wasn't really her. It was somebody else doing it for Rima, and the sudden change from golden-honey yellow eyes to light sky-blue and back said it all. It was Lulu DeMorcerf.

* * *

Tadase found himself outside with Amu and… _him._ He could feel his blood boiling. He wished that he could just kill him.

_Then why don't you?_

Tadase, again, was no longer control of his body. The last thing he saw before losing his conscious was his small, tiny hands around Ikuto's (sexy :P) neck.

**Me: Just had to add it.**

**Ikuto: So I'm not the only one who thinks that. Of course, there's Amu too.**

**Amu: Go away!**

**Random girl: Ooh, so Tadase somehow is beating Ikuto. How realistic (rolls eyes).**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Follow, fav, and review! Ja ne!**


End file.
